The present technology relates to a reception apparatus, a terminal apparatus, a control method, a program, and a communication system. More particularly, this technology relates to a reception apparatus, a terminal apparatus, a control method, a program, and a communication system for controlling the operation of a predetermined application program in interlocked relation to AV (Audio Visual) content such as a program.
In digital broadcasting, not only television program broadcast services but also so-called data broadcast services have been implemented today (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-50237). Studies are underway on the introduction of more advanced services that utilize the Internet in conjunction with digital underway on the introduction of more advanced services that utilize the Internet in conjunction with digital television broadcasts from now on.
For example, the advanced services using the Internet in conjunction with digital television broadcasts and currently under consideration may include application programs that are supplied to a reception apparatus via the Internet to control the operation of the reception apparatus in interlocked relation to the AV content of a program, or to operate an external apparatus connected to the reception apparatus in interlocked relation to the AV content.